Once and Future Robin
by Red Blaze 16
Summary: When TwoFace and Joker break out of Arkham and no Robin in sight, it's up to Batman and Nightwing to put the criminals back where they belong. Please R & R.
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey! It's been awhile since I've written anything, but here I am again. In the Batman world, one thing I'm really fascinated with is when the criminals of Gotham realize that Nightwing was Robin. I think in the comics they just knew and don't go into a story line like that, so I make up for it by writing a few myself. **_

_**Any way, the characters are not mine, though I wish I could own Dick Grayson. They are owned by Bob Kane and DC Comics. **_

Once and Future Robin

By Red Blaze 16

Chapter 1 

Rain falls like tears from the sky over the darkened landscape known as Gotham City. But it's not the darkened skies, nor the rain that keeps people inside their safe, warm homes.

Not long after noon on this dreary day, the newspaper boys called out from the corner shocking news. Two of the most dangerous criminals in all of Gotham broke out of Arkham Asylum: Joker and Two-Face.

Most citizens of Gotham try to forget about the danger lurking out on, but for the dwellers of Wayne Manor, these two criminals are foremost on the minds of those who live there. Down in the Batcave, the secret underground hideout for the city's protector and guardian, Batman is planning on ways to make sure that the Joker's and Two-Face's time out of their insane prison are cut short.

"Teaming up?" asks Nightwing, from the shadows. "Half these team ups are solved by those who are on the team."

"I know," replies Batman, never shifting his gaze from the Batcomputer and the search he is performing as he tries to figure out where the dangerous duo are.

"And Tim is out of town with his father?" asks Nightwing, stepping up behind his former mentor.

"Yes," replies Batman.

"So, it's up to you…and me?" asks Nightwing, finally gaining the attention of Batman.

"You have your own city to protect," says Batman, taking his eyes from the computer long enough to look at his former partner.

"I need a change of pace," replies the younger man, shrugging his shoulders. "And you don't have Robin here, so I figured I could help out here."

Nodding his head, Batman says nothing in return.

"Any ideas where they could be?" asks the younger man, feeling like he is pulling teeth, trying to get answers out of the older man.

"A snitch for the police said that he saw someone near Joker's description by a bayside warehouse," answers Batman, shifting his chair away from the 'computer and finally giving his full attention to his former partner.

"Well, either the guy saw Joker or he didn't. Not many people are town who look like the Joker and aren't," replies Nightwing. "So are we going to check it out? There's a lot of places to search in that area."

Nightwing, without waiting for an answer, moves toward his motorcycle that he had left near the Batmobile.

"Nightwing."

Stopping just before he would swing his leg over the bike, the younger man looks back at Batman.

"If you find them, radio me first before engaging. There are two of them and only one of you," states Batman.

"I can handle it, Bruce," replies the younger man with a little attitude. "I'm not a kid any more."

"I know that," replies Batman, moving toward the Batmobile and not looking at the younger man. "That's why my warning was as short as it was."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Nightwing gets on his bike and heads out of the Batcave, with Batman and the Batmobile close behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The hours are eaten up in the search, but no luck in finding the dangerous duo that now stalk the city streets. Nightwing pushes on and continues his search for the two criminals, though he is thinking about contacting Batman and suggesting that they go back to the 'cave.

_Maybe the snitch was wrong. Maybe he just saw a guy wearing clown make-up, knew Joker was out, and assumed that the guy he was seeing was Joker,_ thinks Nightwing as he drops down on the roof of yet another deserted warehouse.

Slowly making his way across the roof, Nightwing finds a window to glance into the warehouse with. Looking at as much of the warehouse floor as he can through the window, Nightwing finds nothing to alarm him and sits down on his haunches before slipping out his radio from his belt.

"Batman?"

"Yes?" comes a dark voice across the radio.

"I haven't found a damn thing out here," replies the younger man. "Maybe the guy was wrong."

"Have you finished your search area?" asks the Batman.

"No," replies Nightwing, shaking his head, even though the Dark Knight can't possibly see him through the radio.

"Continue searching," replies Batman.

"Batman," says Nightwing with a sigh and glancing toward the eastern sky. "The sun will be coming up soon. Maybe we should call it a night?"

"If you need to, go. I will finish my search and do whatever warehouses you missed," replies the Dark Knight.

"No, I will stay out as long as you do," replies the younger man, shaking his head. "I've only got a few more places left."

"Fine."

Slipping the radio back into his pocket, Nightwing jumps toward the roof of the next warehouse, never seeing a set of eyes watching him from the shadows. A set of eyes and a bright red grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Held tightly by the waning shadows of the night, Batman finishes his search of the last warehouse on his list. Clenching his fists in frustration, Batman realizes that, this night, he won't be finding Joker and Two-Face. Wondering if he former partner has had more luck then him, but also hoping that Nightwing has not found anything he can't handle, Batman slips his radio from his belt.

"Nightwing," he says, with little emotion to betray his irritation of this fruitless night.

A moment passes before Batman hears the voice of the other man.

"Yeah?"

"I haven't come up with anything in my search."

"I'm just finishing my search too. I have one more warehouse to check out," replies Nightwing.

"Radio me if you find anything," replies Batman, beginning to wonder if the snitch was wrong and wondering if he could find the man to ask him himself.

"Will do."

Slipping the radio back into his belt, Batman heads back for the Batmobile.

………………..

Nightwing slips his radio back into his belt, after finishing the call with Batman. Checking the sky, the masked hero wonders if he's going to be asleep before or after the dawn clears the sky.

_It wouldn't be the first night I've gone to bed after the sun is up,_ thinks Nightwing, backtracking toward the last warehouse.

Glancing over his shoulder toward the warehouse he had been on the only other time he had made contact with Batman, Nightwing sighs when he gets to the last warehouse.

Slipping across the roof quietly, Nightwing finds a window to glance down in. Expecting to see the same nothing, Nightwing has to blink his eyes twice before he realizes that there are men moving around down on the floor of the warehouse.

_This warehouse isn't being used by anyone,_ thinks Nightwing, as he slips his hand toward his belt and his radio. _Even if it isn't Joker or Two-Face, I probably should let Batman know I found something._

Keeping an eye on the men below, Nightwing slides his radio out of his belt and raises it to his mouth.

"Batman?"

Silence is the only answer Nightwing gets. Waiting a moment, Nightwing gives Batman a minute before he radios him again.

"Batman?" calls the hero again, taking his eyes on the men in the warehouse to look at his radio. _Could I have done something to it when I slipped it in my belt the last time?_

Beginning to wonder if he should try again, Nightwing finally hears a click on the radio.

"Go ahead."

"Not sure if I found Joker or Two-Face, but the last warehouse I went to has men inside of it," replies Nightwing.

"Where are you?" asks Batman over the radio.

Just as he is about to answer, Nightwing hears a noise from behind him. Turning around, he moves just in time to miss being struck in the head by a crowbar.

"Nightwing?"

"A little busy now," replies the younger man, but not into the radio as the henchman before him gets his full attention.

Dodging right, then left, Nightwing moves out of the way of the swinging henchman and the crowbar he wields.

"You have to do better than that," says the hero.

The masked hero, deciding he has played around enough, moves in to take down the weapon swinging henchman. Faking to the right, Nightwing switches to the left at the last moment. Unprepared for the change of move, the henchman doesn't move fast enough to avoid being struck by the hero and disarmed.

Hearing the crowbar skid across the roof, Nightwing pays it no mind as he focuses now on the unarmed henchman. The burly, dirty man raises his fists in a mock boxer stance, before taking a swing at the hero. Easily avoiding the strike, Nightwing delivers a blow of his own in the face of the man.

Catching him on the nose, blood squirts out of the other man's nose. Grabbing his face, the henchman doesn't move fast enough to avoid the second blow that Nightwing lands on his face again, knocking the henchman down.

"Not so tough without your crowbar, are you?" comments Nightwing.

Walking over to the fallen man, Nightwing bends over to grab the man when he feels a sting at the back base of his neck.

"What the fuck?" exclaims the hero, reaching a hand back and pulling a dart out of his skin.

All of a sudden feeling nauseous, Nightwing rapidly blinks his clouding eyes. Stumbling away from the fallen man, Nightwing looks around, trying to find his new attacker. Falling to one knee, Nightwing sees movement in the shadows.

Just as darkness completely takes his eyesight and mind, Nightwing sees a white face in the shadows and hears a chilling laugh echo through the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Realizing that calling through an open radio into empty air won't help anything, Batman slips the radio into his belt and starts to move toward the area where Nightwing should be.

_Someone must have attacked him. It's the only reason why he won't answer back_, thinks Batman, not wanting to consider the other reason why Nightwing isn't replying.

Mentally going cover in his head what places he gave the younger hero to search, Batman narrows down the possible places that Nightwing would have had left and might have be now.

_I will find him!_

…………………………

Blinking his bleary eyes open, Nightwing lifts his pounding head to exam the room he has found himself to be in. Sparsely furnished, with only a small table, with some tools on it, and a couple of wooden chairs, Nightwing widens his search and realizes he must be in what used to be the office of a warehouse.

_After they drugged me, they must have dragged me in here._ Tightening his muscles, he feels the pull of something holding him. _They also tied me to this chair._

Hearing the sound of footsteps, Nightwing slumps forward, pretending to still be unconscious. With his eyes shut, he listens as the door is opened and the sound of foot steps as they enter the room.

_Two people_, thinks the masked hero.

"He only thinks we're going to fall for this duplicity," growls a voice, a voice that Nightwing knows well. "We know damn well that he's awake."

"Was that 'we' you and you? Or did it mean you, you, and me?" cracks another voice. "Oh never mind."

Sensing sudden movement, Nightwing is caught mostly offguard when one of the men strikes him across the face. Opening his eyes, yet not moving any other muscle, the young man stares out of his mask at the sight of the two criminals before him.

"Long way from home?" sneers Joker.

Ignoring the question, Nightwing works on the ropes that hold him. Beginning to feel them loosen, the masked hero knows he needs to buy a little time before he can escape.

"Yo! Wing-nut? Talking to you," says Joker, raising a hand and smacking him across the face again.

"Where's Batman?" growls Two-Face, starting intently at the younger man.

"Do I look like his secretary?" asks Nightwing.

Balling his hand into a fist, Two-Face strikes Nightwing in the face.

"I don't need any lip from you," barks the scarred criminal.

Feeling a wetness slide out of his mouth and down his chin, Nightwing realizes that that last blow must have split his lip.

_Oh well! Wouldn't be the first bleeding lip I've gotten from these guys. But I do need to be more careful. I don't want to piss them off too much_, think Nightwing.

Finding that his wrists have a little wiggle room, Nightwing works at trying to slip a hand out of the ropes that hold him. As he continues to work at the ropes, he watches Joker step away from him and toward the small table.

With Joker between him and the table, the young hero can't see what the criminal is looking at. Nightwing continues to watch as the mad criminal raises his hand and grabs something off the table. With a quick giggle, Joker turns around to face the masked young man.

Dropping his gaze from Joker's face to Joker's hand, Nightwing notices a crowbar in the criminal's hand.

"I have such fond memories of this," says the Joker, with a mad glint in his eyes. "I used its brother…Tee Hee…on another of Batman's partners."

Stepping around the bound hero, Joker stands at Nightwing's back. Two-Face, who had actually slipped from Nightwing's attention for a short few seconds, was standing in front of the hero.

"Now about Batman?" asks Two-Face.

Feeling the ropes finally giving way, Nightwing breaks free from the chair and jumps Two-Face in his bid for freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it's been so long since I've written. For a short period of time, I was trying to figure out where I wanted to take the story and when I was finally ready, my computer was giving my problems. The computer is all set now and so are my ideas for the story. I hope it was worth the wait!**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Chapter 5

Slapping Two-Face aside, Nightwing knows when he should stand and fight and when he should leave to fight another day.

_If it was just one of them, I wouldn't be so quick to leave. I don't even know if Batman knows where I am_, thinks the hero, sensing Two-Face moving to his right.

Shifting his weight, readying himself for an attack, he is taken off guard by a shocking pain shooting through his right shoulder. Slipping to the left, Nightwing's left hand goes to his right shoulder.

"Ah, a matching pair," mocks a cheerful voice.

Wiping his hand across his shoulder and coming away with blood, Nightwing quickly realizes that Joker shot him from behind.

"Matching pair?" questions Two-Face, keeping an eye on the wounded hero. "You need two to make a pair."

"Of course. I got his other shoulder a few years ago," replies Joker, leveling the gun and pointing it at the hero's chest.

"You mean, when he was Robin?" questions Two-Face with a sneer.

_Oh shit!_

"What?" scoffs Two-Face, glancing at the hero's shocked face. "You thought it was a big secret?"

"Not at all," quips Nightwing, trying to keep an eye on both criminals. "Just figured it would take some intelligence to figure it out."

"You cocky little shit…" growls Two-Face, gesturing a hand toward Joker.

Not wanting to give up the gun, Joker tosses the crowbar toward the scarred villain.

Cocking the gun, Joker takes a shot at the wounded hero. Dodging to the left, he notices Two-Face moving in almost too late. Shifting back to the right, Nightwing is almost fast enough to avoid the hit. Feeling the crowbar graze his left shoulder, Nightwing realizes that he needs to get out of the room, if he wants some room to move.

Taking a quick look around the room, the hero realizes that the door out of the room is to his left, closer to Two-Face. Glancing back toward the criminals, Nightwing notices that Joker is no longer standing behind the chair that had held the hero bound.

"The only question we have is should we kill you now? Or wait and do it in front of your _Daddy_?" says Joker, waving the gun around as he talks.

"We want him scared," growls Two-Face, raising the crowbar against the masked hero. "Like some many years ago."

"Fat chance," replies Nightwing, glancing at the criminal.

Watching Joker raise the gun and point toward him, Nightwing shifts to the left. As the gun goes off and misses him by feet, the hero realizes too late that it was a feint. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he watches as Two-Face moves in to attack.

Using his left arm to block the attack from Two-Face, Nightwing attempts to use his right hand to make a fist and strike. As pain ripples down his arm, Nightwing realizes that he won't be able to use his right hand to its full strength. Spinning around, Nightwing attempts to take the crowbar from Two-Face.

Stepping back as the hero turns, Two-Face catches the hero on the right shoulder as the masked man spins. Striking the already injured shoulder, the blow drives Nightwing to his knees. Nausea swims in his stomach, as his head feels dizzy and faint. Realizing he has a problem, Nightwing attempts to roll to the side, only to be struck again on his right shoulder.

Sensing, more than seeing, someone walking toward him, Nightwing tries to brace himself fore the blow he is sure to come.

"You're dead this time, Birdie," whispers Joker in Nightwing's ear.

Joker places the gun against Nightwing's temple and slowly presses down on the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feeling like time is running out, Batman exams yet another warehouse that would have been on Nightwing's list. Not finding anything, the Dark Knight becomes even more concerned as the early light of a new day stretches across the morning sky.

_He said he only had one warehouse left to search_, thinks Batman, as he moves off the roof of the warehouse that he just finished searching. _He also said that he saw movement within. If I search these buildings with all the attention I would normally give, then…I must be quick._

Swinging onto yet another warehouse, Batman glances down into the roof's window. Not seeing anyone within, Batman opens the window and slips inside the darkened warehouse. Precious minutes go by and no sign is founded of the missing hero. Leaving the building within minutes of entering it, Batman can feel that time is running out.

_I only have two more places to check. He must be within one of them._

Swinging onto the roof of the next building, Batman glances toward the warehouse's roof window, when he sees something metallic glinting in the morning light. Striding over to the object, Batman realizes that it is before he even lays his hands on it.

_Nightwing's communicator! This must have been the last building he was searching._

Making his way over to the window, Batman slides open the skylight and is about to slip through it as he hears a gun shot explode into the morning air.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I gotta keep the suspense going somehow!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I haven't been writing long chapters. I've been busy with work. I figure small chapters are better than no chapters._**

****

Chapter 7

"What the hell did you do that for?" demands Joker, as he stares at Two-Face, who had knocked the gun off to the side.

"You asked a question," replies the other criminal, taking a coin from his pocket. "It demands an answer."

"What fucking question?" demands Joker, shaking his hand rapidly in frustration.

"Do we kill him now or wait for Batman?" comments Two-Face and then pauses as a twisted smile crosses his face. "That we was you, me, and me, in case you wanted to know."

Joker bursts out laughing. "Ah, he does have a sense of humor."

Having removed the coin, Two-Face glances down at the hurting hero.

"What do you want the sides to mean, boy?" demands Two-Face.

"I won't play this game, again," replies Nightwing, referring to the first time he met Two-Face, as he glances up at the scarred criminal.

Drawing his gun back, Joker strikes the weapon across Nightwing's face.

"I'll even ask you twice," says Two-Face, not missing a beat. "What do you want the sides to mean?"

"Clean side means…" says the hero, but pauses as he notices a dark shadow moving across the window of the door leading out of the room. "Batman?"

"Fine," replies Two-Face, as he flips the coin into the air.

Just as the scarred criminal is about to catch the coin, the door smashes open and the Dark Knight enters the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took so long for me to get back to this story. Currently, I am working on two stories and this one took a back burner for a little while. Here's the next chapter. **_

Chapter 8

Using the distraction of Batman's arrival, Nightwing dodges to the left and away from the criminals. Coming to his feet, he faces them just in time to see Batman knock the gun from Joker's hand.

"Was wondering when you'd come into the picture," says Joker, backing away from the masked hero.

Without pausing to address the comment, Batman charges at the smiling villain and punches him in the face. While Batman is handling one criminal, Nightwing decides to take another swing at Two-Face.

With a spinning roundhouse kick to the small of the scarred criminal's back, Nightwing watches at the criminal and the crowbar he was carrying fall to the ground.

"Two against two are better odds," lips off Nightwing to Two-Face, as he walks around the criminal to kick away the crowbar.

Watching the young hero kick away his weapon, Two-Face does the only thing he can think of. Clenching his fist and getting to his knees, Two-Face rams Nightwing in the crotch with his fist. Grunting, Nightwing stumbles a few steps away from the criminal.

Getting to his feet, Two-Face reaches out to grab Nightwing's right shoulder. Digging his thumb into the bullet wound, Two-Face brings Nightwing to his knees.

"Not such a cocky shit now," growls the criminal, as his clenches his other fist.

Raising the fist, he pounds down upon the shoulder that his thumb is digging into. Grunting, Nightwing raises his left hand to knock away the blows from Two-Face.

Deciding to take a ploy out of the criminal's handbook, Nightwing clenches his fist and rams it into the crotch the Two-Face. Gasping and grunting himself, Two-Face falls away from the wound hero.

"Just returning the favor," says Nightwing, glancing over to see how Batman is fairing with the Joker.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to get back to the story. Here's the end product. Hope it was worth the wait.**_

Chapter 9

Focused on the smiling criminal before him, Batman knows to trust his former partner to handle Two-Face until Batman has taken care of the first criminal.

"Doesn't this bring back memories, Bats?" demands Joker, wiping the blood from his mouth from Batman's most recent strike. "A warehouse, a wounded birdie?"

Not saying anything, Batman lashes out at Joker. Striking him again in the face, Batman watches as the blood squirts from Joker's nose. Grabbing his nose, Joker backs away from Batman. With a few feet between them, Joker lowers his hand and glares out at Batman from his white, blood smeared face.

"You know, we were just trying to help you. College payments can be such a bitch," sneers Joker, before launching himself at Gotham's Defender.

Deflecting the strike from Joker, Batman grabs the criminal's hand just as Joker slides by him. Using his own momentum again the criminal, Batman throws Joker against the wall. Taking a moment to check on Nightwing, Batman watches as his former partner nails Two-Face in the crotch. Meeting Nightwing's eyes, Batman throws Nightwing some Batcuffs.

"Use them."

Nodding his head, Nightwing catches the 'cuffs and turns back to Two-Face. While the older man continues to roll on the ground from the nut shot, Nightwing grabs both of his hands and places them on the criminal's wrists.

"What about Joker?" asks Nightwing, after securing the scarred criminal.

Glancing over to where Joker lay against the wall, having been knocked out on impact, Batman takes out a second pair of 'cuffs.

"Call Gordan. Tell him, he has a pick up to make."

Nodding his head, Nightwing takes out a cell phone from his belt.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

"I believe I learnt some new…words," says Dick to Batman once in the 'cave and waiting for Alfred to take a look at his injuries.

"Oh?" asks Batman, stepping up to the 'computer and beginning to data enter the newest case into a file.

"Yeah. I guess Two-Face could give a nut shot, but not take one. He was sure cussing on that floor and rolling around."

"I'll be sure to add that into the files," replies Batman.

"Ah, a joke!" replies Dick, grinning as he watches Alfred walk down the stairs from the manor into the 'cave.

"Master Bruce has been known to crack one or two a decade," replies the butler, as he takes the first aid kit.

Just as Alfred gets to work on Dick's shoulder, they hear the sound of running feet. Glancing toward the stairs, they see a young man running down them.

"Tim!" calls Dick, waving his uninjured arm.

"What happened?" asks Tim, glancing between Batman and Dick.

"Well, we had a little excitement in the form of a team up," replies Dick, shaking his head.

"Don't those always end with the criminals messing it up?" asks the boy.

"Don't I know it," replies Dick. "If Two-Face hadn't been so focused on flipping his coin and stopping Joker from shooting me…"

"It doesn't matter," replies Batman, spinning away from the 'computer and glancing at his former partner. "What matters is they are back where they belong."

"Amen to that," replies Nightwing, as he looks down to see how Alfred is doing on his shoulder.

Seeing that the man is done, Dick jumps down from the table he is sitting on.

"If you don't mind, I think it will catch some shut eye here before heading home," says Dick, heading for the stairs.

"I believe your former room is waiting," replies Alfred.

Nodding his head, Dick heads for the stairs to take him to the Manor. Watching him walk up with stairs, Batman keeps his eyes on the younger man till Dick closes the door to the 'cave.

"Rest well, son," whispers Batman, before turning back to the 'computer.

THE END


End file.
